Dragon's Plan
by The Dragon's Fire
Summary: O.C. Story  Chandrakant is sent by her master to figure out what his sister is planing. She hopes that the kids working for her will give her some insite without knowing it  There is another side of the story from a differant P.O.V by The Panda Kid
1. Chapter 1

_Hate._ Lord Death walked back and forth between some red headed man and a boy with white strips in his hair. _Hate._ I stood there unnoticed for quite a while now. The boy and the man seemed to be waiting for something but not getting it. _HATE._ I noted many crosses by me and was fighting the urge to pull one up and swing it at them. _HATE._ The pillar beside me split down the side with a loud **Crack** drawing the group's eyes to me.

"Oh you must be Chandrakant" Lord Death waved a large white hand. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long" I lied through my teeth. The pillar that now had nothing holding it up fell beside me. I wondered if I should apologize about that. I shrugged it off while made my way toward them.

Lord Death introduced the two others "This is Spirit my current weapon and this is my son Kidd" The only one how really stood out was Kidd but it was probably just because of his hair. "Now you don't have a mister?"

"No" I had one before but he disappeared some years ago.

"We don't have anyone here to match you here ether" Lord Death thought out loud. "I guess you can go with some others when going to do a task for the first few days or so" he turned his head to Kidd "and we still don't have rooms open"

"What!" The boy snapped "I already have three others staying at the manor"

"Aw but if she finds a mister that will make eight people in the house" the boys eyes light up.

"Alright" he agreed "I'll tell the others" he made his way out.

"May I ask who are the others?" I asked as he past me.

"Oh" Lord Death jumped in "they are also our newest students their names are Harlow, Jax, and Alex."

I quickly hid a smile. _Found you._


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the large manor._ Dang rich people._ The inside as black and white with candles here and there. _Ah fire the element that gives us life._ I waited in the main room as Kidd talked to Jax and Alex about getting Harlow. Alex soon left to get her.

"Nice to meet you" Jax held out a hand. "My names Jax" He sounded very formal he was smiling a bit also. I took his hand not wanting to seem rude right when I first meet him. My back burned and I didn't know why it only did that when…_ Curses she branded him._ I was enraged. I quickly bit the inside on my lip so it would not show.

"Chandrakant" I replied back.

I started to hear people coming down the stairs so I turned my head. I saw Harlow holding Alex's hand going down the stairs._ Hate._** Crack.** Even I jumped at the sound. Turns out a table broke a few feet away.

"Ahh, my symmetry!" Kidd yelled running over to the shattered table. Harlow quickly left Alex and dashed to Kidd.

"Kidd…" she muttered. _Should I say sorry this time?_ I sighed and walked over and tapped Kidd with my foot.

"Hey" Kidd looked at me with tear filled eyes. _Hell? It's just a table._ "Sorry that was my fault" he opened his mouth but I quickly turned "I'll find my own room" and as I left I felt only one pair of eyes on me.

I found an empty room after the first two I checked had baggage in them. The room was black and white and more candles. _I feel like I'm in an older movie._ My bags were already in there and I didn't even look at them. I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes. _I wonder how long do I have? _Master was never good at telling me things in detail. I sometime began to think he was doing on purpose. _I want a shower._ Thankfully the room had its own. I was thankful for the hot water when I stepped out.

I heard Harlow in the hall talking to Jax or Alex…maybe Kidd? The voice was to muffled I couldn't place it. I wanted to be a part of the group just to burn some time but it was against my assignment. I bit my lip. _Stay focused._

I blinked awake and cursed myself for falling asleep. I exited the room and went down stairs and looked at the still broken table.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to wrap my hands in bandages. _I didn't think fixing a table would be that difficult. _I could hear everyone getting ready to go to the school. I was already dressed in a shirt with a smart remark on in, my favorite worn jeans, and tattered jacket. I was never good at wrappings.

When I was finished the bandages were lose and awkward looking. I didn't really want to leave and go to the DWMA. I sighed as I stepped out of the room. I quietly made my way down stairs past everyone and through the door without being noticed.

The school was ok as schools go nicer maybe. I looked at the paper in my hand. _Stein?_ Only a name was on the paper. I looked around and spotted a man with gray hair. "Excuse me" I called. He turned and I could see the huge bolt in his head. _What happened to this guy? _"C-could you point me to Stein's class"

"I'm Stein" _No way. This guy who reeks of chemicals and lab work is Stein. He looks like he belongs in a mental hospital._ "My class room is a few doors down and across the hall" I nodded a thanks and quickly left him.

The room was rather empty at the moment for a group of six. There were two boy's one looked albino and the other a loud mouth. Then four girls two dressed the same one in a ninja outfit and the last in pigtails. _Who wears pigtails anymore?_ I was in there for maybe ten minutes.

"When the hell did you get in here!" I started blankly at the blue haired loud mouth.

"I've been in here" I answered blackly.

Next I knew I was looking up at the loud mouth that now stood on my desk. "How dare you sneak up on the mighty Black Star" he yelled.

"I will bite you" I warned glaring up at the boy. For some odd reason the phrase calmed just enough so I won't break anything.

**Whack!** For a second I thought it was my fault. My eyes darted around for what I might of broke but the girl in pigtails had hit him upside the head with a thick book. _Go pigtails._ "Leave her be she just got here" she turned to me and I half expected her to hit me with the book. "I'm Maka"

"Chandrakant"

She pointed a finger at the albino boy "That's Soul" just looking at them two you could see the relationship between them. "That one is Liz" the two dressed the same looked my way. The one with the longer hair waved "the other Patty" the short one made a peace sign with her fingers "And Tsubaki" the girl in the ninja outfit slightly bowed her head. I nodded at each one before I noticed at dark figured walked in front of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned against wall as a person in a dark cloak rested on the other corner. "I'm staying at Death's son's manor" I broke the silence between us "Harlow, Jax, and Alex are there too"

"Now?" he asked.

"In class" I gritted my teeth "Medusa branded him" the thought of her mark on him made my blood boil.

"I can't completely understand but I can get close to it" he shifted around.

"They are my enemy as long as she has them" I started the bit the inside of my lip "But they are still my brothers"

"A snake that dreams to fly decided to steal the eggs of a bird and raise them as its own. It raised the eggs from birth so it could get as close to flying as possible. The snake blinded by its dream never relives what it was raising its own enemy the hawk." I head him give off a small laugh. "Your brother might be her own down fall." I looked at my feet.

"And the only way that she can stay alive was keeping the youngest hostage, right?"

"Yes" he placed a hand on my head "I'll leave it up to you if you want to bond with them or not" my head shoot up "There is no reason why family should never know each other" he started to walk off.

I wasn't sure if he was in ears reach or not but I muttered "Thank you Master" It felt like a huge weight lift off my chest. _There is no way Master can lose to his sister._


	5. Chapter 5

"LEAVE!" I yelled at the cooking staff "I demand the kitchen tonight"

The head chef towered over me "You might be a guest but you have no right to this kitchen"

_Hate._ The flames of nearby stoves rose for a moment. "Then you'll be the main coarse" I hissed.

I managed to get them all out of the kitchen without hurting anyone. I ransacked the cabinets, pantries, refrigerator, and anywhere else where there may be food. They didn't have everything I wanted but I could get them easily.

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

I ran here and there checking this pan then that pot. _So far, so good._ I quickly locked the door to the dining room and began to set the table and decorated with dried corn, squash, and a cornucopia. I heard someone start to mess with the door knob.

I disguised my voice "Not ready"

"What do you mean not ready I always do my homework in there"

_Shoot its Kidd._ "Not ready!"

"Fine, fine" I listened as he walked away.

_**HOURS AFTER THAT**_

I ran everything through my head. _I think I have everything._ I unlocked the door and pushed the button on the wall one of the maids showed me. She said they used it to call everyone for food. I could easily hear them coming.

"Uh? I don't remember having been told this was for dinner" Kidd pandered

They all looked at everything at the table.

"I don't think I know this style of cooking" Kidd picked at the Acorn Mush. "It's good though"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday" they all jumped as I spoke from the corner. "I never got to introduce myself properly" I started at my feet "My name is Chandrakant but a lot of people have trouble saying it so I also go by Rakant"

Harlow shot me a look and said "Did you make this?" I was tempted to shoot her a look back but then Jax said.

"It looks good" Alex was behind Jax and eyed the table.

"Its Native American food" I stated.

"Well Rakant will you tell us what you made for us" Kidd smiled.

"I didn't know what to do so I made quite a few things" I looked at the full table. "That's Orchata it's a ground rice drink and that's Berry Spritzer." I slowly began to relax "The Creek Fry Bread is really good. The Fried Hominy has some meat in it so I hope no one's a vegetarian. Same with the Crock Pot. What you tried earlier Kidd was Acorn Mush. I decided to made a pudding also"

"Hey Kidd" Liz and Patty walked in "What's all this?"

"Rakant cooked for us" when Kidd looked my way I was gone. I snuck back into the kitchen, out into the main hall and up the stairs to my room.

_Maybe I should have stuck to the first plan instead._ There was a knock on the door and I jumped about five feet in the air. "R-Rakant" _Alex?_ I quickly opened the door. He was staring at the floor.

"Yes" I was kind of happy it was just Alex from the info I collected he was quiet and shy.

He held his hand out straight out in front of him "I never got to introduce myself ether" he blurred "My names Alex"

His hand was stiff and looked like the letter L "You can tell a lot about a person by the way they hold their hand out" he looked up at me as if he did something wrong. "Don't get me wrong its normal for a person to greet another with an outstretched palm" I quickly assured "There are three ways that ways to do it. That one means 'Nice to meet you' there's another and this one" I grabbed his forearm "It means 'I want to know you'" I smiled. For a second he looked shocked but then took my arm and smiled as well. _Maybe this plan wasn't so bad after all._ "Now why don't you go down an eat"

"What about you?"

"Me? I already eat when I was making it all and I still haven't unpacked" I was happy the excuse was somewhat true.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hungry. _I sat up from the bed. _I should have gone back with Alex to eat._ I slowly made my way out of bed. I stuck my head out the door into the dark hall. All the lights were out so I guess everyone was asleep. I didn't bother with the lights and silently made my way down stairs into the kitchen. Thankfully I knew were everything was thanks to my cooking spree. I grabbed a pear and started to snack on it.

I slowly started to feel uneasy as I heard soft foot steps behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw a tall thin person in dark clothing that appeared to lack a face. He looked like an evil being I heard about in stories. I don't think he knew I saw him because he continued to slowly make his way toward me. _Lights, lights where's the lights?_ The light switch was on the other wall farthest from me. _Why didn't I turn the lights on?_

Not knowing what else to do I slowly went for the empty pan nearby. He was right behind me so I quickly turned "I'll get you 'fore you get me" he grabbed my hand and I dropped the pan. _I'm gonna die._

"What are you doing?" it was Jax.

"Oh God it's only you" I relaxed "I thought you were SlenderMan"

"Slender who?"

"You know tall thin dark figure without a face who kidnappers kids and eats their souls" I began to relies how childish I sounded. "I probably sound stupid"

Jax was covering his mouth trying not to laugh "You sound just like Alex"

I smiled "You should act like this more often it's easier to talk to you" Jax just seemed to relies he wasn't talking as formal as he did before. "I'm sorry"

"Well you do not seem as upset" he returned "I was wondering, you said you broke that table when you were on the other side of the room"

"Oh that" I wondered I should tell him or not. "It happens when I'm mad or upset, 'pending on the degree things break. My guardian says I have a strong mental state or something. I've tried to use it when I'm not mad but that did work as I wanted it to"

"Guardian?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I'm told my mother died a year after I was born and the only thing I know of my father is a name" I answered without thinking. To shut myself up I quickly took another bite from the pear.

As if sensing that I didn't really mean to tell him that much he replied "Same story with me and Alex" he quietly replied.

"What if I told you I knew something about you and your brother that you didn't know" I was fighting the urge to jump up and run. _He's going to know sooner or later. _Suddenly Jax slumped awkwardly on my shoulder. _What the…?_ Turns out he fell asleep. The question is for how much of the convocation or was he was sleep walking? The world my never no. "The lest you can do is stay awake long enough to tell me where your room is" I sighed.


End file.
